Takato and Rika go on a Date
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Even though they are older, the Tamers still try to find time to hang out together and Rika decides to spend more quality time with Takato by asking him out on a date. TakatoxRika, Rikato, Rukato, One shot.


**Author's Note: I have wanted to write a Rikato fanfiction since I have started writing fanfiction in 2010. After talking to my friend Ben, I decided to just go for it. I hope I did this pairing justice.**

* * *

A cold gust of wind blew through the park. It would be winter in a few weeks and already people were feeling the cold. The only ones in the park were seven teenagers, who finally had the time to all hangout together for what felt like months. Leisure time in their lives had become harder to obtain now that they were all in high school.

With these teenagers, were their digital partners known as Digimon, because they were not ordinary kids. They were Digimon Tamers who saved the world many years ago. They'd all grown up being fans of Digimon, and now each one had a Digimon to call their own. Though nowadays, they didn't battle other Digimon with there partners like they used to, they lived and played with them as friends.

Right now, the Digimon were playing amongst themselves while the teenagers were playing the Digimon card game for fun.

Takato, the all but official leader of the tamers, was battling his long-time friend and rival Kazu. Takato's best friend Henry was sitting next to him watching the game while Kazu's best friend Kenta was next to Kazu, offering his advice. Sitting close by was the Digimon King Ryo, who was enjoying the game. On the other side of the table Rika, known as the Digimon Queen, was having a practice match with her best friend Jeri.

When it was Takato's turn, he smiled and placed down a card. "Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon, which takes you out Kazu."

"Aw man!" Kazu groaned, rubbing his head. The other boys laughed at Kazu's over the top reaction.

"You're pretty good Takato," Ryo complemented.

Takato smiled. "Thanks, maybe I will be able to beat you one day."

"Let's see if that day is today."

Takato's eye's widened slightly. "Are you challenging me to a game?"

Ryo nodded and sat down opposite Takato. "Why not. I want to see how good you are."

Takato was a little surprised that the Digimon King had actually challenged him to a match. They shuffled their decks and had their game. Neither talk the whole game, they were focused on their game. It got to the point where they each needed 100 points to win, so whoever got the next knock-out would win.

Takato had an Ultimate level Digimon and Ryo had a mega. It was Takato's turn, he knew what card he needed to win the game but the chances of him drawing it was slim. As if the great Digi gods were listening, he drew what he needed to win.

"Power blast. My monsters power doubles, which makes it strong enough to defeat you."

Kazu and Kenta, who were either side of Ryo, jaws hung open. Ryo smiled and extended his arm to Takato. "Good game. I can't remember the last time I lost."

Takato with a grin took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I had a lot of fun. We need to play again sometime."

"No doubt," Ryo said with determination in his voice. "I need to get my crown of the Digimon King back."

"Goggle boy isn't King yet." The two of them turned to a smirking Rika. "He still has to beat the Queen if he wants that title."

Takato spun around to fully face her. "Would you like a game now then, Digimon Queen?"

Rika didn't answer right away. She took a long breath and said, "Sure but not now. Tomorrow at 5:00pm, come to my house. I'll take you to the game store I normally play at. We'll see who's the best."

Takato nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Rika leaned in closer. "And the loser pays for the movie."

He blinked a couple of times. Did he hear that right? "Did you say a movie?"

"It's a Saturday night. We both have nothing to do the next day. Let's make an evening of it." He noticed Rika's eyes change slightly. "Do you not want to?"

"Sure!" Takato said immediately. "I look forward to it."

If Takato didn't know better, he could've sworn that relief briefly passed by Rika's face before turning back to her normal confident look. "Good. I look forward to it, Goggle head." She called to her partner Renamon, who was watching Guilmon and Terriermon play. Renamon materialised next to Rika. "We should head back now, or we will be waiting 40 minutes for a train."

Renamon nodded and the two of them left. Takato with a nervous smile, looked at his friends and said, "Who wants a game?" Kazu and Kenta were grinning at Takato, which made him feel more awkward. "What?"

"So how long has it been going on Chumley?" Kazu asked.

Takato put his hand up. "Stop right there. I know where you're going, and it is a misunderstanding. She just asked me to have a game with her. It's not weird for friends to hang out."

"I agree with Takato," Ryo added. Takato felt relieved that someone was on his side. "No way Rika would ask Takato out. Could you imagine a little combination of them running around?"

Kazu and Kenta started laughing so much their stomach hurt. Takato buried his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed.

"That's enough!" Jeri yelled, slamming her hand on the table. Kazu and Kenta stopped laughing, Takato knew Jeri was always on his side. "I think a little combination of Takato and Rika would be adorable!"

Maybe Takato spoke to soon. Kazu and Kenta feel on the ground, tears in their eyes. Takato stood up. "Guilmon, let's head back to the bakery."

"Ok Takatomon," Guilmon said standing up and walking next to his tamer.

Henry stood up as well, "I'll walk with you Takato. Let's go Terriermon." The green and white bunny jumped on Henry's shoulder and the four of them walked home.

Takato didn't talk at all. Guilmon just thought Takato was hungry but Henry knew what was on his mind. "So, are you looking forward to your date?"

Terriermon looked at Takato. "You finally got a girl to notice you?"

"Takatomon has girls that notice him," Guilmon said. "His mother talks to him every day."

"You're not helping boy." Takato said, noticing Terriermon giggling. "And Henry, don't start teasing me as well."

"I'm not teasing you." Henry said, elbowing his best friend. "I think Rika asked you out on a date. She may be closer to you then any of the other guys in our circle of friends, but she wouldn't ask you to something as specific as that if it wasn't a date."

Takato saw Henry was completely serious. Takato's face started to go crimson red. He'd never thought that Rika would ever consider him like that, but Henry's words did make sense. He felt very unsure of the whole situation.

"Would you not have agreed if you knew it was a date?" Henry asked.

Takato didn't answer, because he wasn't sure.

* * *

Rika had all three of her best decks on her table, making sure to pick the best combinations for her game tomorrow.

"Are you going to tell me how it went?" Renamon asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Can't you tell by the fact I'm preparing that he agreed?"

"What I'm asking is, does he know it's a date?" Renamon walked over to Rika. "Knowing you, you probably were vague in your description of what you wanted to do. And Takato being who he is won't assume anything at risk of offending you."

Rika put down her cards and turned to fully face Renamon. "This isn't easy for me. I pushed people away for so long that I never really had people in my life actively trying to push past my exterior to be my friend. Takato was the first to do so." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Even he will be self-aware enough to know what's going on after a while. Maybe it's best he doesn't know at first, so he will be himself. That way I can figure out clearly if I want to continue this."

"Rika, can you come help with dinner!"

"Coming!" Rika called out to her Grandmother. As the fox Digimon's partner left the room, Renamon thought about what Rika said. Normally she would let Rika handle this her way, but in this instant, she felt Takato needed a clear idea of what was going on.

* * *

Guilmon was sitting on his tamers bed, eating a plate of his favourite food, Guilmon bread. He was glad that he could now stay in the house with his partner, instead of that cold place in the park.

Guilmon felt a prickle go up his spin. A Digimon was close by. He stood up on the bed, ready for action. Renamon materialised in the room. Guilmon relaxed as soon as he saw his friend.

"Renamon, did you come to play?"

Renamon smiled at the innocent dinosaur. "No, I came to talk to Takato. Where is he?"

"Takatomon is down stairs, helping prepare food for tomorrow."

Renamon nodded. "I will wait for him here then." She pulled the chair out of his desk and sat down.

"Is it true what Henry said?" Guilmon asked.

"What did Henry say?"

"He said Rika ask Takatomon on a date." Renamon smiled and gave him a nod. Guilmon let out a happy laugh. "That's great. I'm sure Takatomon will be thrilled when he finds out."

"He isn't sure it's a date?" Renamon asked. She knew Rika wasn't clear.

Guilmon shook his head. "Terriermon said he couldn't believe a girl noticed him."

"Did he." Renamon made sure to remember that.

"Takato got as red as me when Henry asked him what he would do if it really was a date."

That intrigued Renamon. "What was his response?"

Guilmon thought about it for a moment. "I guess he didn't answer him."

Just then the door opened. "I got you more food boy." Takato froze when he saw Renamon. "…. Hi."

"Hello Takato." Renamon stood up.

"Why are you here at this time?" he asked.

"I want to confirm some things with you." Takato swallowed. "Rika did in fact ask you out on a date."

There was a silence in the room before it was broken by Takato saying, "Oh."

"Do you still want to go out with her, knowing it's a date?"

After a couple seconds, Takato nodded. "Absolutely."

"You're not just saying that because it's any old girl asking you out, are you?"

Takato now knew why Renamon was here. He gave the bread to Guilmon and stepped in front of Renamon. "I know understand you care about Rika. That's why you confirmed this for me." He looked right into the yellow digimon's eyes. "I care about Rika as well. Rika is a special girl, you know that. It's hard for her to let people in. But I wouldn't agree to this if I didn't feel something for her as well."

"So you feel something for her?" Renamon asked, wanting confirmation.

If Takato didn't know Renamon as well as he did, he would've guess that Rika sent her here to embarrassed him. "For a while now. I can't tell you when my feeling changed from wanting to be friends to being attracted to her from a far. But I know I care about her, and now that I have the chance to go on a date with her I promise you I am going to do everything I can to be the best I can be."

Renamon smiled. "That's good to hear Takato, though I do take issue with one thing you said."

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"Don't try to be something you're not. Be yourself. She attracted to who you are, that's who she wants to go on this date with. Do you understand?"

Takato nodded. "I do. Thank you."

"No problem," she said. Renamon steeped over to Guilmon and gave him a pat on the head. "I need to go now. I have to stop by a certain bunny's place on the way home." Just like that, she dematerialised out of the room.

* * *

Takato made sure he had everything. Wallet, keys, train pass. Alright he was ready to go. "I will see you tonight boy." Takato said, giving Guilmon a head rub.

"Don't do anything to make Rika mad Takatomon." Takato let out a nervous laugh at that statement, mostly because he was hoping himself he wouldn't do that.

"Takato, your friend it here."

Takato raised an eyebrow. Did Rika come all the way here to pick him up. Before he could even move, the door opened, showing Jeri with her normal smile on her face.

"Jeri? What's up?"

Jeri raised her hand, revealing a black plastic bag. "I'm here to help you prepare for your date." Just like that, a gleam appeared in Jeri's eye that sent a chill down Takato's spin.

* * *

Rika looked at her watch. It was 5:15pm. He was barely late, but she expected Goggle boy to be here at least half an hour early.

"Rika!"

 _As if he could tell I was getting impatient,_ she thought. "You're late Gogg-" She paused when she saw what Takato was wearing. He was in a black two piece suit, with a white button up shirt underneath.

"A little over prepared don't you think?" Rika joked. In her mind she thought he looked quite cute.

Takato rubbed the back of his head. "Jeri thought this is what would be suitable for you."

 _Jeri huh? I will have to thank her._

Takato noticed that Rika was wearing her normal clothes of jeans and a shirt with a heart on it. He wasn't surprised, but after Jeri got him all dressed up, he thought Rika might try something different.

Rika smirked when he saw a small frown on Goggle boys face. She approached him and leaned her face millimetres away from his. "Did you want to see me in a dress?" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Takato's face was entirely red. "I-I. I wasn't-I did not-" he sputtered, not making much sense. Rika giggled and looped her arm around his.

"Come on. We need to head there now."

Takato nodded and the two walked arm in arm. Much to Takato's surprise, Rika didn't let go of him the entire time. Takato was acting awkward as they walked. At first Rika found it cute, but after a while she decided it was going to be a long night if he didn't loosen up.

"Takato relax." Takato head twisted to face Rika. "I know you're nervous and even if it isn't coming across, I am as well. But we need to both relax and have fun."

Takato took a breath and gave Rika a smile. "Thanks Rika. Sorry if I was making it weird earlier."

"I wouldn't say weird." A cheeky grin appeared on Rika's face. "I just thought that the reason you were so nervous was because you had expectations for something to happen after our date."

"What?!" Takato yelled. Did she really think he had his head in the gutter?

"It's just a joke Goggle boy." She stopped walking. "We're here."

Takato looked at the store in front of him. It was quite big, they probably got rare cards here. The very best for the Digimon Queen. They stepped inside, and all the people stopped and stared at Rika. She ignored them, talking to the man behind the counter. He stepped around his desk and he lead them to a private room in the back of the store.

"You ready?" Rika asked, shuffling her deck.

Takato nodded. "Bring it on."

Takato was reminded why Rika was the Digimon Queen. In their best of 3 games, Rika beat Takato in the first two rounds.

"Aw nuts," Takato groaned as Rika pumped her fist in the air triumphantly.

"Don't be sad Goggle head. No one defeats the Digimon Queen."

Takato glanced up at her, "Is there a reason you finished me off with Renamon in one game and Toamon in the other?" A slight smirk from Rika was answer enough for Takato. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"What else? The last Digimon Tri movie came out last week. I've been dying to see it."

"I thought the Digimon Queen would've been invited to the premier?" Takato joked. That got a small laugh from Rika. "Will we be able to get tickets for a showing tonight? I've heard they've been selling out."

Rika reached into her pocket. "I thought of that, which is why in anticipation of you losing I got our tickets 3 days ago. You owe me $24.95."

Takato didn't care how much they cost, he was more caught up on something else she said. "You only asked me on this date yesterday. You've been planning this for a while."

A tinge of pink appeared on Rika's face. "It's not like my feeling for you came recently. I've had them for a while."

Takato swallowed a lump in his throat as she said that. "When…. Did you first realise you had feeling for me?"

She leaned forward. "I realised you were different after a short time of knowing you, but I don't think I fell in love until after the Digimon went back to their world."

That surprised Takato. That was around the same time he started noticing her. "We all spent a lot of time together around that time."

Rika nodded. "You really helped me through that year without Renamon. I was missing her like crazy. Then there was the incident with Locomon where you saved me from that parasite."

"We all would've done the same thing," Takato reassured.

"I know, but you did it." The smile on Rika's face was so soft and didn't have the hint of sarcasm behind it. The cute expression made him blush. "So, when did you start having feelings for me."

Takato should've expected this question. He coughed before speaking. "I guess when we went to the Digital world. I knew you were strong before but I really got to see how tough you were there."

Rika had an embarrassed smile on her face. "Renamon confirmed to you that it was a date, correct?" Takato chuckled and gave her a nod. There was no getting past Rika. "I will have to have a talk to her."

"I think she was just thinking of you."

"I know," Rika said.

Takato took a couple of seconds before asking the burning question. "So, what do you think so far?"

Rika loved the cute expression on Takato's face as he said that. She thought she should be merciful and give him the straight answer, but where was the fun in that? "You've been satisfactory. But to find out we're combatable, I'm going to have to test you in specific ways."

When the boy stiffened, she couldn't contain her laugher. "You're so easy Takato." Takato looked up at her, looking taken aback. "What?"

"You called me Takato."

Rika eyes grew before shifted her gaze. "I've called you that before."

"Not often," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "I like it."

Takato's smile grew when he saw Rika actually looking embarrassed. She noticed his joy on his face because of her embarrassment and she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"And how would you like me to say your name? Ta. Ka. To." And just like that the tables had turned and Takato was embarrassed.

Rika pulled a deck case from her belt and put it on the table. "These cards are for you."

There were seven cards inside plastic slip covers. His heart stopped when he saw the cards. Each one was a Guilmon digivolution, from baby all the way to Gallantmon Crimson mode. How was Rika able to do this?

"At the last tournament I went to I asked the card company to make these for you. It didn't take much convincing. They felt you deserved it after you helped us save the world."

Takato couldn't believe she did this for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rika looked up at the clock. "We should head to the movie theatre now?" She walked over and people in the store, the owner even gave him a sly grin.

* * *

"Man, that movie was amazing!" Takato yelled as they exited the movie theatre.

Rika nodded in agreement. "I thought nothing could top the debut of Herculeskabuterimon, but that was awesome. To bad it took so long to come out."

Takato shrugged. "Good things take time."

"It took them over 15 years to give us a sequel to the original Digimon, I think we waited long enough."

Takato chuckled at that. She may be a way nicer person than when he first met her, but she was still as impatient. He looked up at the sky, it was already well dark. It was probably time for him to go back home, or he'd never wake up in time. He really didn't want the night to end.

"I should head to the train."

A frown appeared on Rika's face. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Takato's neck in a playful head lock. "You want to leave me already Goggle boy?"

Takato jokingly tapped out on her arm. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to go home. And I have work to do in the morning."

Rika let go of him. Takato leaned in with a grin. "What's the matter? Want me to stick around because you're afraid of the dark?" She elbowed Takato in the hip. Unlike her head lock, this did hurt.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the park Goggle head." Rika looked at Takato, as if waiting for him to do something. "Well, aren't you going to wish me goodnight?"

 _That's what she was waiting for?_ Takato thought. "Goodnight Rika."

She gave him a smile. "Good night Goggle boy."

As she walked away, there was one burning question inside Takato that he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Rika." She turned to face him. "Are we doing this again?"

Rika smiled. She walked up to Takato and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You will have to find out tomorrow."

Takato stood there incredulously as Rika walked home.

* * *

Takato managed to get into the house without waking his parents. He was glad they didn't wait up to find out how the date was. He wasn't as lucky with Guilmon. As soon as he opened the door, the red dinosaur ran up to him.

"How did your playtime with Rika go, Takatomon?"

Takato rubbed his best Digimons head and said, "It wasn't play time boy, and I think it went well."

"You think?"

"Well…. Yeah." Takato rubbed the back of his head. He pulled out the cards Rika gave him. "Look, she gave me these as a gift."

Guilmon leaned in. "That's me!" He yelled joyfully.

Takato shushed him. "That's right boy. Rika got them to make Digimon cards of you."

Guilmon looked up at his tamer. "Then why do you only think it went well?"

"Rika said she'd let me know tomorrow."

Guilmon noticed a slight frown on Takato's face. "You want to hang out with Rika like this again, right Takatomon?"

Takato sat at his desk. "I do. I had a great time with her. It didn't feel like I had to be something I wasn't. We were two friends hanging out, but it just felt more special." He smiled as he remembered the evening.

Guilmon thought about it. "You should make her Rika bread!"

Takato raised his eyebrow at his partner. "What? Why would I do that?" He said through a chuckle.

"Rika got you a gift. You should give her something special that only you can do?"

Takato got what his Digimon was going for. "Good idea, but I have to give her something better then food."

"What else could you give her then?"

Guilmon may act childish but sometimes he would come out with some wise words. Takato spun his chair around a couple of times thinking of what he could get her. That's when Takato noticed his sketching pad on his desk. He had an idea. He grabbed a pencil and found a blank page.

* * *

"Takato! We need you down here." Takato's dad opened the door to his son room and saw him sleeping on his desk. He walked up to give him a shake when he saw the piece of paper under his son. He slowly pulled it out and saw what his son must have been working on since he got home from his date.

He slipped the piece of paper next to his son and left him to sleep.

* * *

"Takatomon. Takatomon."

Takato opened his eyes and saw his red Digimon shaking him awake. Takato sat up and did a big stretch. "Hey boy. What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the day. You're suppose to go meet the others in the park."

Takato looked at the clock, his partner was right. He couldn't believe that his parents let him sleep in like that. He quickly got changed into some new clothes, grabbed his drawing and the two of them ran out of the house.

All his friends had made it to the park before him. Rika was teaching Jeri about Digimon cards as usual and the boys were all sitting on the other side playing. When they saw Takato coming, Kazu and Kenta ran up to their friend.

Kazu wrapped his arm around the back of Takato's neck. "Hey Chumley, give us all the details."

"Come on guys." Takato groaned. "I just got here and you're already asking."

"Well we need to know how you survived the Ice Di-"

"The what Kazu?"

Kazu froze. Rika was standing right in front of the boys. She didn't look angry, which made her even scarier somehow. Kazu removed himself from Takato and Rika approached.

"Hey Goggle boy."

"H-hey." Takato said, not knowing what to say. It wasn't until Guilmon brushed his nose against his pocket that he remembered his drawing. He pulled out the paper and handed it to her. "This is for you."

Rika took it from his hands and unfolded it. A smile appeared on her face as she saw a very detailed sketch of herself. She stepped in front of Takato and said, "Thanks." She then grabbed him by the back of the head and gave him a kiss on the lips. Takato was so caught off guard that he just let it happen.

She pulled away, giggling at the stunned look on Takato's face. "The answer is yes, we will be doing that again, Takato," she said. She then went to sit by Jeri as the boys bombarded Takato with questions.

Ryo, who wasn't sitting far away from Rika and Jeri whispered, "So a guy like Takato is your type. Interesting."

"Be quite." Rika growled. Though she couldn't say he was completely wrong. It wasn't that guys like Takato were her type, is that Takato himself was her type.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long between fanfictions. I should upload a new one sooner then last time.**


End file.
